One wish
by angelhamby931
Summary: Cartman has one Wish , he's been broken , the love of his life taken away and he lost his best friend , all he wants is Butters , CartmanXButters , cutters , buttman and with little StanxKyle
1. Cartman POV

he's not answering , why the hell won't he pick up the phone!? damnit ! this is getting on my last nerve , what could he be doing! his phone is never turned off , so what the hell?! this is so gay , I throw my phone down on the floor , why does last night brother me so much! so what , if he is seeing someone else... no I mean ! it's not like I ever had feelings for the little fag .

I just don't get it , the ass hole just comes and goes , he cheats on him ! yet he makes up lies for him! Kenny had no right doing that , Butters knew god damn well he was a man whore from the start , I-it's not like I care, or if I wanted to be something more to butters.

I'm not a fag! were just friends , I placed my face into the pillow and no matter how many times I push it out of my mind , he comes back to my mind why did he even say yes to that poor fuck!? why do I even care , I shouldn't even give a damn ever since I was in 4th grade , I had been using him or have lied to him ... but now I just feel , like the worse piece of shit on in this whole world , I didn't want to love butters! no I don't ! Butters can get fucked for all I care . but I rather die then let that fucking poor shit fuck his sweet little as- I Mean his ass! no god! what is wrong with me!? but why won't he pick up the phone , the fight we had the other day, damn butters ...I just don't understand what went wrong ?I gave th-that little fag everything! my heart! my soul!

I blushed hard as I thought this , I remembered well I told him the truth , yes I lie from time to time but you got to do it to live in this dumb town . it all started a few weeks ago back before he started dating that ass hole , back when we all would use him and I was still well trying to decide if I was not a fag! because I'm not! but anyways , Butters always would come out with his smile, it made me wonder how can he stand living here?! I sighed , Butters was in a way my best friend , Kenny and me we stopped begin friends way back! but lately , I find myself blushing everytime I think about Butter's, god I should have told him my ..feelings to him sooner , I told him to met me at the lake down town

At first I think the little asshole stood me up! but I was wrong , 'for once' My mouth went dry he was wearing his normal blue sweater but this time in stead of his long jeans , he wore some shorts 'damn my hormons' I blushed hard , but finally found my words " er ..butters we need to talk " he raised his eye at me "were are the others?" I looked down as I shoved my hands into my jeans , damn his cuteness " th-there not here , I came alone" I finally looked up " okay? so what do want" his voice was soft does he even know what he looks like when he makes that smile? " I wanted to say , butters I-I LIKE YOU! a lot! okay! there I said it!" I could feel myself blushing hard , Butters however just looked confused " c-could you repeat that? it sounded like you said your gay?" " I-I'm not! sort of! but that's not the point! " He looked down , then looked up with a sad face "I've fallen for this trick before E-Eric, just -just leave me alone " he turned and walked away , he really thought I was fucking joking!? " it's no lie! " " just l-leave me alone ! haven't you done enough!" I couldn't stop him , it felt like he just killed me , it hurt like fucking hell. the next day that fucking ass hole asked him out , I pinned him against the lockers " why ... just fucking why!" I couldn't hold it back , butters had never looked so scared then he did right then " say something!" I ordered him, I saw tears form in those eyes " Be-because you would never love me" my eyes widen , it hit me hard I let him go and he ran after the piece of shit, the cheating lying ass took him away , not saying I wanted Butters like that! okay maybe I did at one point ! but -but were friends , I think we are ...that little fag left me! even though I told him I loved him first! did that mean nothing?! did all of that just mean fucking nothing!

the next morning , my mom fixed me breakfast her cooking just didn't seem to make feel better like it always did, I mostly just picked at it , I finally grab my keys and headed out , this had to be the worse fucking day of my life , I had my head in my locker " hey Cartman!" that voice , I growled showing they were last asshole's I wanted to see " dude! you look like hell!" Stan looked at me with shocked eyes , the fucking Jew himself was standing right behind him " for god sake's were trying to help!" " fuck you Kyle ! I don't need your Jew fucking Pitty" " shut up Fatass!" " AY! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" That's when I hear the voice , the one I hated the most " your yelling this early?" He gave that dumb ass smirk, I was going to say something but I saw he had his arm around Butters , I couldn't bear to face him " whatever" I looked away, I could tell he was looking at me with his sad blue eyes " so where were you last night dude? I couldn't get a hold of you! I got this new video game!" Kenny took off his hood shaking his blond fucking hair , show off " sorry man was 'busy' helping my sister's friends with there study" Butters smiled at Kenny buying the lie , god why do you buy into his lies , Stan and kyle already could see though the lie , Klye raised an eye " oh really? I'm sure they pleased you?" for the first time the Jew was trying to catch Kenny in his Lies , HA! FUCK YOU KENNY! the lieing ass kenny rubbed the back of his neck " It wasn't hard , I'm sure they'll get A's" I rolled my eyes as he said that " I-I think that's awful sweet of ya to help your little sister's friends like that!" Butters says sweety still holding Kenny's arm , I felt anger for Kenny no hate! the way he touched butter's it made me sick , Butters shouldn't be treated like that! I should have said something , But it hurt when he would smile at Kenny because he used to give me those smile's , it just wasn't fucking fair Stan finally sighed and looked at me " your not going to say anything" I kept my eyes to the ground , Kyle that fucking jew finally got me talking! "Stan just forget it , he's too much of a soft pussy to stand up for his friend!" I finally grabbed Kyle " shut your god damn mouth! before I break it!" I let go of Kyle and walked away , I wasn't scared! Just upset .Butters would always follow me to find out what was wrong , but he didn't , he should have maybe he doesn't even care about me that way , I thought he would ...how could he? fuck all I wanted was him ! but something happen I felt a hand on my arm , I turned to see a small butters " E-Eric ,I-" " what do you want , can't you see I'm busy" that didn't sound as bad ass , Butters looked down " I just came to ask if anything was bothering you" I looked away , he was so trusting and so small frame " it's nothing " I lied , Butters eyes started to water " p-please Eric don't lie to me , I want to help you " He spoke softly , I glared at him " help? you really want to help!?" he nodded , I removed his hand from my arm " just leave me alone , I don't care if your dating someone else, when I saw you with him , I knew I had lost-" I notice we were holding hands and I let go , oh god I'm blushing ! I turned away " forget it! screw you guys! I'm going home!" I just fucking left , I could hear him starting the water works , I felt my chest hurt He should have seen it coming .

I think the school just gave up on trying to get me to go back , so skipping wasn't so bad It helped me keep my mind off him , I hear my phone go off and look at it to find it was Stan , I look at the text

Text: yo get over here! just got a bag of weed! - Mash

I sighed , I didn't feel like even moving I needed something to take my mind off the fucking fag , and Weed seems to do the trick for that , I started texting back .

Text: Fine -Cartman

I rolled out of Bed and pulled on my black and red Cap, and was out the door , I think my mom ask me something but I ignore her , I looked a head Stan didn't live too far from me , he's smart ass once and while but I guess he's okay. I finally made and before I can even knock on the door Stan open's it " HEY CARTMAN OLD BUDDY!" I raised an eye , he was clearly high and I chuckled " you ass holes getting high with out me?" Stan laughed " you did take your time!" I glared and sighed " smart ass" I swore under my breath , Stan finally let me in I walked upstairs where the Jew and Kenny were sitting down waiting " about damn time! come on Stan pass me a smoke!" I rolled my eyes at Kyle " well fuck you too "

Kenny Just rolled his eyes at this " come on I need a smoke after putting up with today!" Kenny took the joint from Stan taking a few puffs before handing it over to Kyle "what's got you all bitchy?" Stan asked as he took a seat " butters what else?" I raised an eye at him , that fucker better choose his words right! god no! I don't care , I took the Joint fom the jew as he was getting a few puff's in " hey I wasn't done!" " shut up Kyle" my mind began to feel funny , all thought's left me " nice job of the weed Stan" Kenny chuckled , Kyle just glared at Kenny " dude when are you going to dumb butters?" " don't know , I still going to take Bebe out next week , at least I don't have to buy anything for butters! she made me buy her dinner ! god , I swear sometimes I don't even understand how do you put up with Wendy?" Stan just shrugged , Kyle looked to the side " yeah, I wonder why" I really could care less what was wrong with Kyle, I took a few more puffs before handing it off to Stan and he took a deep smoke " Hey Cartman what happen to butters? he isn't answering his phone?" I looked at Kenny " I just skipped class and went home fuck if I know" I layed against the wall , as the image of Butters came into my mind , He was so fucking cute , I wish I could take him and show him how he should be treated " Cartman don't you at least care in a little way about Butters!" Klye must be high , Stan chuckled " maybe he wants to fuck Butters" We all laughed , the only time when we get along it was weird but somehow Kenny had that Cat like smirk , I hated it even though I was high off my ass " tell you what Cartman , I'll tell butters to give you a free blowjob!" I didn't laugh that time , Kenny had burned that Image into my mind " fuck you Kenny" I looked down , such an ass hole


	2. Butters POV

Eric has been acting weird lately , sometimes I feel bad for what happen the day before Kenny asked me out , I was a bit grumpy because well, to tell the truth I was just about up to here with Eric! I shouldn't be Yelling but well, he been my best friend since first grade , I can't understand why Eric called me a fag or used me for everything , I remember it as if it were yesterday , I was on my way out when Eric found me er well he pulled me to the side , He told me to meet him at the lake down town , I had a bad feeling I knew he was up to something , when I saw him he wouldn't even look at me " er butter's we need to talk" he didn't bark at me , I looked around I didn't see the other's which was odd " where are the other's?" I asked kinda annoyed but calm, and I swear I thought I saw him blush " t-there not here , I came alone" he started speaking low, oh hamburgers! I knew that was lie but maybe I'm over reacting " okay? so what do you want" I raised an eye , he was up to something , Eric looked up at me with his brown chocolate fire Eyes, His face was red Maybe from the sun , I mean it was summer after all " Butter's I-I Like you ! a lot! there I said it!"his voice cracked , wait did Eric Cartman just say he was gay , I was so confused " c-could you repeat that? it sounds like you just told me your Gay?" " I'm not! s-sort of! that's not the point!" I looked down my heart was beating fast that's when I remembered , he had done this before back when we were little , well I've learned my lesson I wasn't going to let him get away with this again , I looked up I was done with the lies " I've fallen for this trick before, Just-just leave me alone " I turned away and started to feel myself cry , " it's no lie!" he yelled at me , I didn't look at him "just L-leave me alone Eric! haven't you-you done enough!" I didn't mean to yell , I was just sick of his lies , maybe I did love Eric at one point but now I don't know , I walked away from him ,he didn't stop me. I felt horrible after words , I was going to say sorry to Eric for saying those mean things but Eric has said way worse things to me , little did I know Eric for once in his life had told the truth.

I really don't know what I had done to piss Eric off the next day at first that is ...Kenny and I were just Talking when suddenly , Kenny asked me out " so I'll pick you up at 7?" he spoke in a smooth voice , I never thought of Kenny like that but then again, Kenny was well cute I guess? so I nodded , it seemed like the nice thing to do was give him a chance , Kenny left and I had almost forgotten my book for Art class , that's when I felt something push me against the locker's It was tall Eric Cartman, he scared me more then anything when he get's this angry " why..." he spoke in cold voice " wh-why what?" " why did you say yes to that poor shit!" He yelled , I was still scared why does he care since when does he ever care about what I do , Eric love me? I did love Eric but he could never love a guy like me "why ... just fucking why!" he repeated, I began to cry, I was speechless "say something!" he ordered I looked him in the eye " be-because you would never love me" I spoke slowly , his eyes widen as he backed away letting me go, he looked heartbroken. I did the only thing I could think of run and I did leaving Eric to himself , I stayed close to Kenny the rest of the week, Eric stopped picking on me after that and he would always call me but Kenny told me to just leave him be, so I stopped talking and texting him, I know Kenny is, well he get's around but I think he stopped when he chose to date me! I find it sweet sometimes that he is helping all his friends who are girls ...yeah he's always busy , but he's still nice! and he w-would never cheat no of course not and me and Eric are still friends ...I guess , um I hope

" hi Ken!" I used his neck name. he closed his locker and gave a smirk " oh hey Butter's" He looked kinda dead today , oh dear he must be sick!" why didn't you call me last night?" he asked with a raised eye , I must have been so worried about Eric It must have slipped my mind" I was busy helping my mom and couldn't reach the phone" I lied , Kenny would not take to kindly to me thinking about other guys, Kenny glared at me , he didn't buy my story I change the subject " um well I was wondering, do you want to um go out to a movie?" I rubbed my knuckles together , he looked away from me " sorry can't helping bebe with a family thing " He sounded a bit annoyed , but he whispered in my ear " locker room after school " I blushed hard , oh jeez sex with Kenny again? I sighed " o-okay sure" he put his arm around me and pulled me close , " um sh-shouldn't we get to class" I blushed lightly , Kenny finally let go and grown " butters , you make it sound like you have never skipped class?!" he glared at me , I looked down I didn't want to get grounded " b-but Kenny" he cut me off and sighed " I know go on I'll see you later" he waved and left me there , I started walking to class, I sat next to Wendy in art class " hello butters" Wendy smiled at me " h-hi" " what's up with you? " I pulled out my sketch book and began my drawing " nothing" I sighed , Wendy gave a worried smile " Kenny beat you again?" I looked down ,I didn't bother lying about that " not yet" Wendy sighed and shook her head " your unhappy I can tell, why not break up with Kenny? " I looked at Wendy, how did she know? okay I wasn't totally in love with Ken, but if I broke up with Kenny, then who would love me? " because then I would have no one" I had stopped my drawing, I really didn't care " you still like Cartman?" I blushed full red as she said that " how did you know?" she cut me off " Butters we girls are not dumb!" she let out a small Laugh, I just shook my head " you going to eat lunch with us?" " oh um shucks I can try " and with that Class began , our teacher was very odd? he er she had a manly Voice

I opened my Hello Kitty lunch box , I began to eat my sandwich , Bebe was talking about How Clyde was not looking at her and wouldn't even notice her " Oh my Gawd! I do everything and he doesn't even give me a smirk" she complained , Red smirked " Is that why , your getting some help from Kenny?" Bebe just glared at her " AT LEAST I GET SOME!" Wendy rolled her eyes , I knew it they didn't have to hid it , It hurt but I was angry at the same " Kenny is such a slut " all the girls looked at me " what makes you think that?" Bebe raised an eye, Wendy closed her eyes as if she were thinking " well he does get around , he does have a self image" all the girls nodded, Red looked annoyed " well speak of the Devil himself and he shall come" I look behind me to find Kenny with Eric close behind , Kenny had his hood off and looked over all the girls even me , he made me blush may-maybe he does like me just not in good way , however Wendy Glared at Kenny but he smirked " aw what's the matter good looking , just because your dating Stan doesn't mean I can't help-" Wendy gave a small growl " I think the male whore should be leaving now!" Kenny just shrugged , he smirked at me " hey kitten , your looking good"he said softly so the girls couldn't hear, before I could say anything , Eric puts his hand on Kenny shoulder " this is why we don't hang out anymore!" He barks at Kenny , I look at him blushing he in his own way Eric saved my life , he glares at me I don't think ...he's mad at me , before I can even say hi , he drags Kenny away " see you later kitten!" I blushed full red , why!? he knows I hate that , Bebe smirked evil like at me " Kitten? " "i-It's a pet name" I blushed full red , worse part of my day the girls would never let me live this down .

I moan as he finally finished me off , I can feel the cuts he left behind , Kenny finally got off me and got dressed , I just sat there saying nothing , sex with Kenny was ... well not very good , he was way to hard and would leave cuts " Kenny go easy on me next time?" " don't be such pussy butters!" he looks at his watch " shit I gotta go! I'm going to late with Bebe" just like that he was gone, Kenny was fast I wonder why he didn't join the tract team? I guess he wouldn't have as much time to sleep with ...better looking girls , I was pulling on my shirt as I walked out of the locker room , I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone and fell " ow! I'm so sorry I-" I looked up to see the last person I ever thought to run into " Eric..." I blushed hard while looking at Him, I wish I wasn't so shy! wait was he blushing too? no can't be , He looked away " sup..butter's" He sounded kinda sad , I finally sat up and smiled at him " um so h-how have you been?" " fine just fine, I was just ...er passing by and was about to pick up my gear in the Locker room" he spoke softly , I blushed full hot red d-did he hear me and Kenny?no! remain calm " oh um good , I guess I-I'll be heading out now" I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand " wait! you need a ride?" He sounded like that was really a matter of life " um o-okay" Eric was my friend , no my best friend I wouldn't mind getting a ride " oh good just meet me at the car , I'll be right there " He seemed to be in a good Mood today, I nodded and made my way to the parking Area.


	3. Cartman POV Joy

fuck! that little mother fucker !

I thought this as I let my anger out on the locker , I look to my side to find the puddle of cum that those asshole's didn't clean up! that fag let that man whore have sex with him! Butters ... damn it , why? the image replayed over and over , the moaning I could hear it from outside , god ...that little fucking fag ! I-I'm not upset! and I'm not crying !

"shit "

I finally left the locker room with my bag , I had my eyes on the ground , It wasn't fucking fair ! I shouldn't even be driving him home! I'm such a pussy " there you are Er-Eric" He was laying against my Truck , I finally look up that smile god, how does he do it with his blue eyes " just get in fag" I unlocked the doors and he sat upfront with me "thank's for the ride Eric, it means a lot" "D-don't worry about it" my face is so red , Butter's looked at me with a raised eye " are you okay?" "yeah" he was worried about me , he worry's about everyone somehow I guess that's why he get's so used a lot " Eric please tell me ...I want to help" he spoke softy , just ignore it and maybe he'll drop it , He started rubbing his knuckles as was he was blushing " Eric P-please stop the car " he almost sounded upset? what the fuck?! if anything he should be saying sorry! I pulled to the side and sighed annoyed what could be bothering him now? " what is it-" he cut me off " you-you heard me and Kenny , didn't you-you?" he was blushing hard , I looked down " don't be mad at me , I didn't mean fo-for you to hear " his voice cracked , he was going to cry damn, for god sake's don't cry " th-this isn't fair , you always push me away when I want to help" I snapped my head up, I wasn't begin fair!? if anything Butter's wasn't making this easy! I finally yelled " I'm not begin fucking fair! your the one who let Kenny fuck you! what about me!? you never ask what I wanted ! maybe I wanted you-you or at least go out with you! what do I have to do to show you I fucking love you!" I blushed full red, did I just say that? oh my fucking god! why me! I looked at Butter's , his blue eyes widen, I covered my mouth and looked away " you-your lying" he spoke softly , I couldn't take this anymore, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hard kiss , It felt good , I felt calm .. for the first time in years I felt happy , It was fucking amazing.

He didn't pull away, I didn't care , I wanted him right then and there I slid my hands down to his sides , almost pulling up his shirt but he pushed me away , fuck.. He was shocked " E-Eric I can't , Ken-" no way! I let him go once but not again! " no, butter's don't take this away from me , for god sake's don't , your the one I want , your everything to me Ju-just what does he have that I don't " He blinked but blushed" Eric, all I want is to make you happy, just what will make you happy " He smiled warmly , I grabbed him " please butter's let me love you "we both some how ended in the back seat , Butter's blushed hard his little heart beat so loud fuck It turned me on so much before I could say anything else he kissed me and this time he didn't pull away , there wasn't that much room and it hurt like hell but I didn't fucking care because I had Butters right where I had him ,he belong with me. Butter's spend the night at my house , It was the best night of sex damn, Kenny is a fool to not love him.

When I woke up, Butter's was gone , should have seen it coming , ass hole left early for school the worse part of it was that he didn't Text me or even Call that was nothing new , I skipped Breakfast for today I wasn't in the mood, When I made it to school things just got worse , " hey Cartman " I looked out of my locker to find Stan " what do you want ?" Stan had a weird look on his face " you know Butter's is seeing Kenny right?" I glared at him " what the fuck are you on about?!" I was getting annoyed with him " I saw you with him" He sounded worried , oh shit " I don't know what your talk-" " cut the bull shit Cartman! you know god damn well what I'm talking about! " he yelled at me , why is he yelling at me?! " so what of it?" " Cartman you know Kenny is going to find out and you know he will ki-" " fuck Kenny! He doesn't give a shit about Butter's! you know he's a man slut! butter's needs me .." I barked at Stan , He sighed annoyed I'm going to kick his ass if he keeps this up " Cartman I'm only saying this to save your sorry ass, Kenny maybe the town's man whore , but he will kill anyone who touch's what belongs to him" " Butter's doesn't belong to him, he's not a fucking Dog" Stan looked at me with confused look " you Eric T Cartman? are in Love?" I blushed full red " if you tell the Jew about this I will kick your fucking ass!" I barked , he just rolled his dumb eyes " calm down Fat ass, I'm not" He never seemed to be scared of me , why am I friends with this Ass hole? I'll never know " Hey Stan, Fat ass " well speak of the devil , the Jew shows up , He didn't seem to notice me " what did I miss?" " nothing much" Stan shrugged , Kyle glared at me , what did I do now!? " Coach told me , your going to be running laps if your late again! you really are an asshole, what could you have done that was more important then Football" He barked , God I hate him " none of your god damn business , you fucking Jew!" I yelled back " fuck you too Fat boy!" The day went on as Normal , or as Normal as It get's in this place. I fucking hate this town.

I would always see Butters at Lunch , sometimes he would look at me but other times he would talk to that Bitch Wendy, " hey Cartman!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to find Clyde " what do you want Clyde?" I growled at him, He gave a cocky smirk " Just wondering , if you have any tips for picking up Chicks" oh for fuck sake's ! Bebe again? I sighed annoyed " Fuck off " He glared at me " what an asshole" he rolled his eyes and did as I told him to do , that's a first " so Kyle you still going out with us?" Stan had been Talking to the gay Jew, for some odd Reason he didn't look like his angry up tight self , he looked well fucking sad " um I think I'll skip, maybe next time " " since when do you skip ?" I raised an eye , this was getting to weird " I'm just busy! " He snapped , Kenny begin the fucking pity kiss up he is , speaks up " Dude calm down! he only asked" " well it pissed me off " Kyle had his Head on the table, Kenny looked at Stan and shrugged " so you guys still coming over to help with this Project?" " yeah I'll be there" I found myself looking at Butter's he was laughing , he was so- " Yo earth to Fat ass!" I turned to see Stan " you coming over or what?" " Nah, I got something to take Care of " I knew Stan was glaring at me , I don't fucking blame him, " whatever you say Cartman " finally the bell rings , I wasn't going to class, not in til I say what I need to say , I looked up to find Butter's talking to the asshole himself, he finally left Butter's alone and I walked up to him, His face was bright red " H-Hi" he rubbed his Knuckles , I looked down at him, he too nice sometimes for own damn good,I sighed " Sup" was all I could say he was about to stay something but I cut him off " why are you talking to him? I thought you wanted to be with me " " I-I do" " then what the hell?" I glared at him " I-I just n-need to find the right time, be-because he's really fast so even if I did try and run then-" the thought finally hit me , when I saw a cut on his arm , that fucking asshole! " he hits you" he looked down " he-he doesn't mean too" " Bullshit! stop making up lies for him" his eyes widen as I yelled, I grabbed him and held him close " if that asshole touches you again " I growled the more I thought about it , Damn it ! Kenny was an evil ass hole , " E-Eric you have done so much for me , please let me handle Kenny" how can anyone be so hurt yet go around smiling as if nothing was wrong " B-but butters! I can't just sit by and let this happen!" I tried to make him see that Kenny was just a fucking ass hole " Eric , it's alright " He smiled , that seemed to calm my Nerves , how did he do it? I'll never know " come over to my house , after school " I ordered , I finally let go of him and he blushed hard " um o-okay" I smirked , he's so fucking cute .

Butter's never really did find the time to deal with Kenny ,Me and Butter's would always go over to my house after school , this went on for 4 months , the sex was fucking great , just wished he was fully mine , He would still see Kenny , Butter's told me he stopped having sex with Kenny , they made me feel better . At the same time , I didn't want Kenny to be dating him but as long as Butter's was here , I was happy.

" Eric , I-I love you" He held me close , I didn't cry! even though Butter's sa-saying that , was good . I held him close " me too" I sighed as I dozed off.


	4. Butters POV wish com true

how can something so wrong , feel so good?

I layed in bed , Eric's arm around me he held me close, not that I hated it but It wasn't fair to Kenny, oh jeez how did I let myself get stuck like this? at first I was thought he was just messing with me, then he kissed me, I was shocked, I kept trying to tell myself Eric is faker or is bad kisser but his lips I could taste the sweetness, that's when I finally knew he loved me, I melted into kiss My brain finally started working when I felt his hands start to remove my shirt, I did wanted it oh hamburger's! I pushed him away, It wasn't right but then Eric told me, that I was everything to him, that's when I realized what I wanted, I just wanted to make Eric Happy, I still loved him with all my heart But I didn't want to hurt Kenny, oh jeez love is so hard, well need less to say, I spend night at Eric's house

I moaned at his Touched unlike Kenny , Eric was hard but didn't leave marks and was always soft , I never knew S-sex with Eric could be so um Toxic? is that the word ,oh hamburger's ! I blushed hard as the night went on; we passed out during the night. Eric was so a-amazing , I blushed as the sun raised , as always I need to leave for school , I felt gulity afterwords , not only for Ken but for leaving Eric.

It had been at least four months, since that night, things seemed the same only me and Kenny gave up on sex, when he asked why , I just lied and said I wasn't in mood; since when is lying a good idea? Eric in the years I had known him, I only saw him cry once a lot of it was fake, but last night when I told him I loved him, He cried and said he loved me too, that's when I knew Eric was the one for me and well it got me to thinking as I was walking to school that morning.

I made it on time, I was sitting in homeroom I was sitting next to Pip We were talking about summer beach's, I barely listened as I found myself looking at Eric, I don't think he notice he was talking to Stan, not that I could hear what they were talking about, Wendy and other's were talking about going shopping after school for there boyfriend's. I looked down , what am I going to do? I love Eric but Kenny well is nice I guess, "alright class calm down!" Everyone stopped what they were doing , it was our old 4th grade teacher " Mr. Garrison!?" Stan yelled , I was just as shocked as he was " what the fuck!?" Eric barked "Eric watch your mouth!" He barked back, he still looked the same, gray hair but he was more tired looking; h-how is he still alive? "What happen to Mr. Bailey?"Red asked from the back, looked graved "he had his breasts done yesterday and he's in recuperating, so I'll be here for next few weeks"

Everyone had there mouth hung open everyone" what?!" then Eric growled "well no wonder this school is screwed" " ERIC WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE OFFICE!" Craig kinda chuckled at that " what your going to make your color all hour?" some of us started laughing , I tried to hold back a laugh he sighed ignoring the laughing , he sat at his Desk looking over paper's . " this is home room right? just do whatever you want.." he waved an hand , as if he could care less , hasn't change I smiled as I thought this; that's when I notice Eric was looking at me , It made me blushed I looked away from him and felt something hit my head, I sighed oh jeez I looked behind me to see Wendy and other's looking at me, Bebe pointed at the piece of paper and mouthed "note" what could they want? I picked up the note and opened it

to Butters- lunch with us?

I looked at them and nodded , Wendy waved as went back to talking with other's, I turned back to Pip to talk him for the rest of the class. I walked to lunch by myself , I forgot to pack my lunch , I finally sat with the other girls , I still find myself looking at Eric , I really need to stop doing that " you got your eyes on Eric, kitten" Red smirked , oh jeez I think I'm blushing at my nick name " may-maybe " I nodded , Wendy just rolled our eyes " oh calm down Butters, It's not like that you had sex" they all laughed , I think was blushing hard " oh hamburgers" all eyes were on me " oh! You and Cartman!" I covered Bebe mouth "p-please not so loud" Wendy eyes were still wide "what about Kenny?" I looked down at my shoes, "Butters both of them?" Bebe just smirked, Wendy mouth hung open "h-how long?" I felt my face blush "4 -4 months" Red chuckled "ah the fight of love" Wendy nodded; I snapped up my head what did that mean? "Huh? Fight to the love?" Wendy just sighed "it's this dumb fight, boys go though fighting for the one they love "oh god I looked over at Eric who was talking with Kenny, I didn't want this, "do-does it always happen? Isn't there anyway to stop it" I know my voice was cracking, " sorry Butter's it happens" Red cut Bebe off " well there is one way , just pick one boy" Bebe nodded " it works in the movies" " this is not a movie's !" Wendy growled, I laughed a little it made me feel better; I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder "hey kitten, what do you want?" Wendy asked calmly, I sighed shucks I was still annoyed at the fact of that Nickname but I've never been asked that 'what do I want?', well I wanted to be with Eric but at the same time, I didn't want Kenny getting into a fight Maybe I'll-I'll talk to him see if I can talk him out of fighting, oh hamburgers! What if he doesn't listen to me, no I have to try! "I –I know what I want "as I stood up, the bell rings "and good timing "red commented.

I waited by Kenny's Locker, I usually wait by my Locker for him but this time is different, I can do this, It shouldn't be hard, or at least I hope it won't "Kitten? What are you doing here?" I looked up to find Kenny "oh um well I wa-wanted to talk to you" I started rubbing my knuckles together, he sighed "I'm listening?" he looked at me closely making me heat up, I wish he would back up "um I-I think we should see other...People" his eyes widen and he back away; he looked surprised "really? Any reason why?" he raised his eye, so far he's not mad , maybe this won't be so hard " oh um well , you're no-not there for me when I-I need someone who's there for me, who l-loves me and holds me-" Kenny cut me off " there's someone else?" I blushed full hard, he-he knew!? "How did you-"he shrugged "don't worry about it, hope we can still be friends" he spoke softly, when I looked in his eyes I almost had the feeling he had planned this? No can't be, I nodded "of-of course" He nodded and walked off, I was so confused? He wasn't mad yet he knew about it?

Later on I met up with Eric outside of my house, my Parents didn't want us well doing it in the house, "um Eric" He looked up from the ground, I smiled at him he was so handsome, aw hamburgers "I um broke up-up with Kenny" his eyes went wide but he had a blank look on his face, it scared me what did he think about this? Did he even hear me and that's when I got my answer. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hard kiss, it was warm and …. I felt like a cloud flying on air, it felt like forever before he pulled away and gave a small soft smile and all he said was " my wish came true"


End file.
